1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery check device for a portable electronic apparatus such as a digital camera, and, more particularly, to a battery check device, which checks the residual power of a battery mounted as an electric power source for the portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a digital camera, in which a plurality of types of batteries, such as alkaline size AA battery or nickel hydrogen battery, can be selectively mounted. Such a digital camera is constructed, assuming that the regular voltages of the plurality of types of batteries are different, in such a manner that a type of battery is input through a menu plane, for example, so that a control corresponding to the battery can be performed. Namely, for example, when the residual battery power becomes less than 1.2V, if a nickel hydrogen battery is mounted, a regular operation can be carried out, but if an alkaline size AA battery is mounted, it is determined that the battery is exhausted, so that a photographing operation or so on cannot be carried out.
Thus, in a conventional digital camera, since the residual battery power is checked based on predetermined types of batteries, if the user inputs a wrong type of battery through a menu plane, depending upon the type of battery selected, the battery can be deemed to be exhausted, so that the digital camera may become inoperative, even if a regular operation could actually be performed.